


Just Another Day In Paradise

by Passionpire88



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	

“Flinna?” Belle heard a groan come from the couch. Belle sighed but she was smiling. She got out of bed and walked over to the living room. It was a small loft. Belle preferred it that way. Flinna could have gotten them something much nicer but the librarian had begged for this small city loft because of the view of Central Park.

Flinna could never say no to Belle’s big blue eyes so this was where they were. Belle chuckled at the sight before her. Flinna was spread out all over the couch, still wearing the suit she had put on yesterday morning but now it was wrinkled and there were wine stains on her formerly crisp white shirt and her tie was completely undone, as was her belt. “Flinna...Please tell me you have the day off…” Flinna groaned again and shook her head. Belle shook her head and smiled. “C’mon then...I’ll get you some water and caffeine while you go shower.” She held out her hand. 

Flinna took the shorter woman’s hand and got up.“What would I do without you Belle?” She said hoarsely.

Belle grinned “Go. Or you’ll be late.” Flinna smiled back and kissed Belle’s forehead before stumbling to the bathroom. After Flinna showered and got dressed she downed the glass of water and pain meds in seconds and drank the coffee with gusto. Belle raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to tell me where you were last night?” 

Flinna shrugged. “Company party...One of my secretaries was feeling frisky after a few glasses. So I paid for her cab home and then just passed out after I got here.” 

Belle didn't even bat an eyelash. “Was it the redhead or the blonde?” 

Flinna smirked. “She was my latest employee...Couldn’t keep her eyes off me during the interview but she was pretty shy sober. Brunette with glasses and a pencil skirt. So typical and yet...a lovely lover.” 

Belle sighed. “Make sure she knows she's not your girlfriend. I can't handle another girl begging me to let her in so she can seduce you into marriage.” 

Flinna chuckled.“ This girl read my contract for work relationships. She's aware of how I operate. Thanks for everything. I’ll see you tonight. You still up for movie night?” 

Belle nodded. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Flinna smiled brightly before kissing her on the cheek, grabbing her laptop bag and leaving. 

****A few days later****

“Belle?” Flinna looked around the club worriedly. Suddenly, she saw a flash of yellow. Belle was grinding on a brunette whose hair was styled in a bob. Flinna groaned. “Katie, get off my girl!” The brunette raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Didn’t know you had a girl Flightfoot...If I had known I would have asked you to share.” purred Katie. Belle giggled. She had clearly had a little too much. Of what Flinna wasn’t exactly sure. Belle did drink just not like she did.

“She’s not up for grabs and it’s not like that,bitch. She’s my girl...just not like that.” Flinna pulled Belle away from Katie. “C’mon love, we’re going home.” 

Belle sighed unhappily.“Now? But I’m just getting started. How else will you notice me unless I’m a party girl?” 

Flinna stopped walking for a moment. The streets were much quieter than the club they had been in so she knew she had heard Belle correctly but… “What are you talking about? I notice you...You’re my favorite person in the world.” 

Belle hugged Flinna tightly as she burst into tears. “That’s not enough sometimes! Sometimes I-I...I want you to love me!” 

Flinna’s heart broke at these words. “But I do love you…” She said, trying to hold back tears. Belle pulled Flinna towards her with surprising strength and kissed the taller girl. Flinna pulled away.“Belle...sweetie...I can’t. I love you too much to complicate things. And you’re drunk baby, you’re not yourself…” 

Belle felt fresh tears and sobs coming through. “I’m sorry...I’m just...I’m just lonely.”

Flinna kissed her forehead. “I know lovely...We’re almost home...I’ll carry you. You’ve had a long night Belle.” 

Belle smiled through her tears“I love you.” 

Flinna beamed.“I love you too.”

The next morning Belle woke up with a pounding headache. Flinna chuckled as she walked into the room. “Morning party animal…” She chirped as Belle groaned.

“Not so loud...It’s been so long since I’ve had that much to drink…” Belle opened her eyes and saw that Flinna had made sure the room was as dark as possible. Flinna handed her water and a box of advil. “Thank you.” 

Flinna smiled.“Anytime darling.” Belle downed the glass of water in one gulp. Flinna raised an eyebrow. “Careful...don’t want to call another cab for you.” 

Belle snorted.“Oh hush you.” She mumbled with a playful smile on her face. 

Flinna took Belle’s hand and looked into the blue eyes only a few shades darker than her own.“Belle, do you remember last night?” 

Belle blushed and looked away before nodding.“All of it unfortunately...I’m so sorry Flinna. I didn’t mean to do that...I was feeling...well...lonely and um...you were there.”

Flinna smiled gently.“Baby, when have I ever apologized for feeling horny? It’s not your sexual frustration I’m concerned with...It’s the repercussions of taking it out on me. I love you too much and I don’t see you how I see my partners...I don’t want to. So I made a phone call...And I got you a date.”

Belle’s eyes narrowed. “Have you slept with her?” 

Flinna blushed.“Well...Yes...But you weren’t here and...Belle c’mon! She’s a model, a total sweetheart and she is an amazing cook!” 

Belle sighed, feeling slightly exasperated. “Alright...But if we end up having sex...We aren’t comparing notes.”

Flinna sighed.“Fine…”

“And no threesomes.”  
\  
Flinna giggled.“Sweetie I can have those anytime…” 

Belle rolled her eyes.“What’s her name anyway?” 

Flinna smirked.“Ruby. Ruby Lucas.”  
***The next day***  
Flinna walked into work dressed in a grey suit. Being a fashion executive and all, she was dressed impeccably and in her own clothing line. Flinna ran a company called “Flightfoot Finesse”. The company designed what was considered traditional formal men’s clothes for women. Flinna’s father was a steel tycoon who had wanted her to settle down with breadwinning husband and a couple of kids. In protest Flinna had taken her trust fund and was now actually worth more than her old man. “Here’s your coffee Miss Flightfoot. I double checked for the extra foam.” said a flustered,short blonde woman in a pink silk blouse and a black skirt. 

Flinna gave her a winning smile before taking a sip. She moaned a little at the taste of the coffee...It was good to be in charge. “Thanks Laura ...You’re such a gem.” she said with a wink. Laura blushed and nodded before going back to her desk. Flinna smirked. Yes, she did often bring her work home with her...but she still commanded respect and was kind to all her employees. She dropped a Cabela’s gift card onto Laura’s desk. “That’s for your dad. Tell him happy birthday for me, okay?” 

Laura’s eyes widened. “Um...Thank you Miss Flightfoot.”   
Flinna smiled. “It’s no problem.”   
A tall redhead dressed in a white shirt with blue dress pants came up to Flinna. She was holding a large black binder.“Miss Flightfoot, I have some designs from downstairs that need your approval.”   
Flinna waved her hand dismissively. “Put them in my office Danny. I’ll take a look later.” Danny nodded and followed Flinna in the direction of her office. 

A small brunette was sitting at a large desk, answering phone calls and pressing buttons. Flinna smiled at her and the shorter woman blushed.“G-good morning Miss Flightfoot. Your ten o’clock is 15 minutes away. She just called.”

Flinna smiled at her newest employee warmly. “Thanks so much Aurora! Are you busy tonight?” 

Aurora turned a brighter shade of red. “I-I-no…”   
Flinna smirked. “Great...You and me. Sushi. My treat.”   
Aurora nodded shyly. “Alright…” Danny rolled her eyes. 

Flinna took the binder from Danny and stepped into her office. She sat down in her beautiful black leather chair and sighed. “I love this job.” She spun in her chair a few times before something caught her eye. It was a photo of her and Belle at their favorite Italian place in the city. She smiled at it and then heard her office phone ring. “Yes Aurora?”   
“Miss Lucas is here!”   
Flinna smirked. “Send her in!”   
************  
Ruby Lucas walked into the office, feeling slightly nervous. She wasn’t so sure about this meeting. It seemed to be more of an interrogation. Flinna was in her chair with her legs crossed elegantly, her short black hair perfectly styled and her deep marine blue eyes following Ruby’s every motion, like some sort of predator about to strike. “Morning, Flinna.” 

Flinna grinned as her business facade crumbled.“Morning, Ruby...Thanks for coming in. I have some ideas for the show next month. And I do want to talk to you about Belle.”

Ruby rolled her eyes with a smile. “Two birds one stone...Typical.” 

Flinna shrugged. “Hey, I get shit done. Anyway, I wanted to say I hope all goes well with you and Belle but whatever happens...It won’t affect our professional relationship. You’ve got talent Lucas. And I don’t want to lose you.” 

Ruby blushed at the praise and nodded.“Of course. Now...uh...Shall we get to business?” 

Flinna cleared her throat. “Yes. So, Danny brought some sketches from downstairs...Let’s take a look at the designs and see if you find anything that speaks to you.” 

Ruby grinned. “Is this the new spring line I’ve heard so much about?” 

“Indeed, my dear...I would love for you to be in the show.” 

Ruby chuckled. “I’m in.” 

Flinna smirked. “Excellent.” 

***Days Later***  
“Hey...Are you Flinna’s roommate?” He wasn’t wearing a shirt...or pants. Just a pair of black Calvin’s. 

Belle nodded. “That’s me.” She grumbled, feeling very uncomfortable. He was British, buff and had fire engine red hair. A tattoo of a bottle of Jack Daniel’s graced his thigh. It wasn’t his lack of modesty it was his hazel eyes and how they seemed to go through the cute blue sundress she had chosen for work today. 

“You like what you see, love?” He asked with a wicked grin. 

Belle looked down at her cereal. “Hardly.” She said with a snort. 

He took her chin in his hand. His lips were so close she could smell the whiskey on his breath. “Maybe you would like me better if you had a taste.” He murmured. Belle tried to pull away but he was too strong. 

A foot covered in a black leather boot broke the moment and went straight to his balls. “Brandon give me my underwear back.” Flinna growled. 

Brandon was nearly in tears. “Was only trying to…” He let out a whimper of pain when Flinna cut off the boxer briefs with scissors since she hadn’t been careful about where she poked him.

“Get the fuck out. Oh and your clothes burned beautifully out the window darling.” Flinna snarled as she kicked him again. This time her boot hit his nose. Blood dripped onto the kitchen floor. Brandon glared at Belle and Flinna slapped him. “You’re not allowed to look at her. Get out.” Brandon managed to get up and speed away in his mercedes. 

“Wasn’t that a bit extreme?” Belle asked, breaking the silence. 

Flinna hugged the shorter girl tightly. “He was going to tackle you.” Flinna said into her friend’s dark brown curls. 

Belle looked up at Flinna with a smile as she touched the tall women’s pale cheek. “I appreciate it but you didn’t have to make him run around naked and bleeding.” She said firmly. 

“I had other ideas that weren’t   
legal.”Flinna muttered. 

Belle rolled her eyes. “You slept with him.” She pointed out. 

Flinna shrugged. “Only guy at the bar when I wanted dick.” 

“Flinna!” 

Flinna chuckled. “It was romcom night. No guy was smart enough to go. That was the only smart thing Brandon ever did from what I know of him.” 

Belle laughed with her. “Why couldn’t you have brought home a recently divorced woman who was drinking margaritas?” She asked with a sigh. 

“I told you I wanted dick. But next time I go...There’s this woman by the name of Nancy who could really use some adult company. I think her ex-husband was too vanilla. She was sobbing about having to fake it for 20 years.” 

Belle giggled. “Poor girl. I have to go but I’ll see you tonight.” 

Flinna shook her head. “You forgot didn’t you?” 

Belle raised an eyebrow. “About…?” 

Flinna smirked. “Ruby? Your date at the Indian buffet place?” 

Belle blushed. “Oh. Yes. I did actually. Should I change when I get home?” she asked. 

Flinna shook her head. “I think Brandon proved that you don’t need to.” 

Belle made a face of disgust. “Ugh...Please try to aim a little higher…” 

Flinna kissed her forehead and put the empty cereal bowl in the dishwasher. “Go. I’ll help you get ready when you get home.” 

Belle smiled. “Thanks.” 

 

***5 months later at 11pm***

 

Flinna walked into the apartment earlier than she anticipated that night. The spring show was almost ready. Danny Lawrence was pretty much completely responsible for things being on time.   
Flinna liked Danny. She had hired the redhead on the spot considering she had showed up to 30 minutes late to her interview with a black eye, explaining that she had just stopped a robber from stealing an old woman's purse after grabbing Flinna Chipotle. Plus the fact that Danny had completely rejected her advances had baffled her enough to want to win Danny’s loyalty as her employer naturally instead of her usual sexual charm. 

Apparently Danny had done some research on Flinna before accepting the interview. Then again, she had been referred by Laura Hollis who Flinna absolutely adored.   
“Belle?” Flinna took off her suit jacket and tossed it on the couch. She listened for a moment and then smirked. “Well done, Miss Lucas.” Whispered Flinna. “Well done indeed.”  
Flinna had met Belle at a bar when the poor girl had sat next to her, ordered a scotch, didn't touch it and had done her best trying not to cry in public. 

Flinna had felt this strange desire to protect her immediately and while Belle had been reluctant at first, her doubts had faded with time when Flinna had offered her a home and given her a new job. A new life far away from the one she had known.   
And now Belle was turning a over new leaf again. Ruby Lucas, Flinna's best model had captured Belle's heart. Flinna had noticed the little changes throughout the past couple months. Belle was constantly on her phone and blushing bright red which could only mean Ruby had sent her something especially flirtatious and so very Ruby.

The necklines had gotten lower and the rushed concealer applications to cover up hickeys were very frequent. But now...Belle was having sex and god dammit it was about time because Flinna was pretty sure Belle's ex couldn't have even been helped by viagra. He had looked dustier than the Midwest in the 1930s to her. How he had managed to marry a knockout like Belle...that was a mystery to Flinna. Which was why Flinna was whistling when she got up earlier than Belle on a Sunday and made breakfast. Belle was up first of course, Flinna knew Ruby slept like the dead. “Good morning! Nice robe, sweetheart.” Said Flinna, gesturing at the blue silk robe she had bought Belle for their first Christmas together. 

Belle glared at her. “I thought you wouldn't be home.” She growled. 

Flinna grinned. “Finished up at 11. And a good thing too or I would have missed this historic moment.” 

“Don't tell me I'm being filmed Flinna.”Belle warned. 

Flinna laughed. “Oh god no...That would only be if you were a virgin.” Belle's glare intensified. “I'm joking.Mostly. Relax. I made you eggs and bacon to take back in there. Consider it a peace offering?” 

Belle rolled her eyes. “Thank you. Now please stop acting like a proud mother and get out.” 

Flinna raised a brow in surprise. “Sassy. I like it. Have fun! Be safe!” 

“Shut up, Flinna.”


End file.
